Nickelodeon vs Capcom: The Big Bang!
'' Nickelodeon vs Capcom: The Big Bang'', is a upcoming fanon fighting game based on the vs capcom ''series. The game will be Rated T and will be released on November 25th, 2011. It will be the first installment of a possible series as well as the first work done by Duane Is Good Productions. Story After the fall of Seth in the Street Fighter IV series, Seth headed into a mental breakdown. He feels like his only purpose in life is to receive power from others, and he is nothing without it. Meanwhile, Aang, Zuko and Danny Phantom defeated underground gang leader Slade to save Metro City. Two weeks later, it was revealed that Slade has escaped prison and his whereabouts are unknown. Popular, indie music producer, Gideon Graves saw this as his opportunity to in a way to offer Seth and Slade positions for his upcoming 'charity' fighting tournament. However his real intentions are to use the tournament as an excuse to steal or in his words 'borrow' U.S. government money to become the most powerful and rich man in the world, and with Seth and Slade on his side he feels nothing can stop him. Movesets Ryu *Hadoken: Down, Forward, P *Shoryuken: Forward, Down, Forward, P *Hurrican Kick: Down, Back, K *Shinku Hadoken: Down, Forward, Down, Forward, P Akuma *Gohadoken: Down, Forward, P *Goshoryuken: Forward, Down, Forward, P *(in air) Zanku Hadoken: Down, Forward, P *Hurricane Kick: Down, Back, K *Raging Demon: LP,LP, Forward, LK, HP Guile *Sonic Boom: (charge) Back, Forward, P *Flash Kick: (charge) Down, Up, K *Double Flash Kick (charge) Down, Forward, Back, Up, K Hagger *Lariat: All Punch Buttons *Spinning Piledriver: 360 with the arrow keys, P *Steel Pipe: Down, Forward, P *Final Heroic Buster: Two 360s with the arrow keys, P Mega Man *Charged Mega Buster: Hold P *Mega Uppercut: Forward, Down, P *Leaf Shield: Down, Back, K *Tornado Hold: Forward, Down, K *Rush Drill: Forward, Down, K, K Chun- Li *Lighting Legs: Quickly Tap K *Kikoken: Back, Forward, K *Spinning Bird: Down, Up, K *Super Lighting Legs: Back, Forward, Back Forward, K M. Bison *Psycho Crusher: (charge) Back, Forward, P *Double Knee Press:(charge) Back, Forward, K *Head Press: (charge) Down, Up, K *Devil Reverse: (charge) Down, Up, P, P *Bison Wrap: Forward, Down, Forward or Back, Down, Back or P,P,P or K,K,K *Nightmare Booster: (charge) Back, Forward, Back, Forward, K Abel *Change of Direction: Down, Forward, P #Second effect of COD: Forward P or K #Final effect of COD: Down, P *Wheel Kick: Down, Back, K *Tornado Throw: Forward, Down, Back, P *Heartless: Down, Forward, Down, Forward, P Felicia *Tumble Cat: Back or Forward, K *(in air) Flip Cat: Up or Down, P *Dancing Flash: Down, Forward, Back, Down, P, P, P Dan *Gadoken: Down, Forward, P *Koryuken: Forward, Down, Forward, P *Dankukyaku: Down, Back, K *Hoah Gadoken: Down, Forward, Down, Forward, K, K, K Sakura *Hadoken: Down, Forward, P *Shouoken: Forward, Down, Forward, P *Shupukyaku: Down Forward, K *Haru Ichiban: Down, Forward, Down, Forward, K Aang *Air Glider: P,P,P or K,K,K *Glider Reflex: Down, Back, K *Rising Tornado: Forward, Down, Forward, K *Spiral Tornado: Down, Forward, K *Elemental Buster: Down, Back, Down, Back, P Zuko *Burning Fury: Back, Down, K *Fists of Fury: Down, Forward, P *Blue Axe Kick: Down, Back, Down Back, K *Seiei Enbu: Down, Back, Down, Back, P Ty Lee *Rekkaken: Down, Forward, P, P, P *(near wall) Wall Jump: Up, Forward or Up, Back *Hammer Kick: Forward, HK *Flying Ember Island Special: (charge) Down, Back, Down, Forward, K Danny Phantom *Phantom Punch: 180 on the arrow keys, P *Buzzsaw Kick: (charge) Down, Up, K *Transport: P,P,P or K,K,K *Dash Punch: (charge) Back, Forward, P *Phantom of the Opera: Down, Forward, Down, Forward, P, P, P PO *Kung Fu Kick: Down Forward, K *Galactic Panda: Down, Forward, P *Big Bang Typhoon: Down, Forward, Down, Forward, P, P, P Carly *Thunder Knuckle: Down, Forward, P *Burning Kick: Down, Forward, K *(in air) Aerial Burning Kick: Down, Forward, K *Seismic Hammer: Forward, Down, Forward, P *iCombonation: Down, Forward, Down, Forward, P Tori Vega *Jaguar Tooth: 180 on arrow keys, K *Rising Star: (charge) Down, Up, K *Shining Star: (charge) Down, UP, Down, K, K, K Iron Man *Uni-Beam: Down, Forward, P *Shoulder Missile: Down, HP *Smart Bombs: HP, LK *Proton Cannon: Down, Forward, P,P,P Zim *Combustion: Back, Forward, P *Lazer Beam: Hold P and quickly press Forward *Hellride: 360 with arrow keys, P *Doom Beam Thingy: Hold P and quickly press Forward, Back, Forward Katara *Ice Ball: Down, Forward, P *Slide Sweep: Back, Forward, K *Ice Puddle: Down, Back, P *Bloodbending: Two 360 on arrow keys, K Cat Valentine *See Tori Vega for moveset Scott Pilgrim *Fists of Awesomeness: Back, Forward, P, P, P *Bass Solo: 180 on arrow keys, P *Hadoken: Down, Forward, P *The Power Of Love and Self Respect: Down, Forward, Down, Forward, P Robin * Gideon, Seth and Slade (All have same moveset) *Sonic Boom: Down Forward, P *Shoryuken: Forward, Down, Forward, P *Spinning Piledriver: 360 on arrow keys, P *Teleport: P,P,P or K,K,K *Tanden Storm (Seth): Down, Forward, Down, Forward, P *Eye Of Tear (Slade): Down, Forward, Down, Forward, P *Eyes Of Destruction (Gideon): Down, Back, Down, Back, K Characters Capcom Characters *Ryu *Akuma *Guile *Chun- Li *Hagger ( from Final Fight) *Mega Man (from the Mega Man Series) *M. Bison *Abel *Felicia ( from Darkstalkers) *Dan (Secret Character) *Sakura (Secret Character) Nickelodeon Characters *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Ty Lee (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Carly (icarly) *Tori Vega (VicTorious) *Zim (Invader Zim) *Iron Man (Iron Man: Armored Adventures) *Katara from Avatar: The Last Airbender (Secret Character) *Cat Valentine from VicTorious (Secret Character) Bosses *1st Boss: Slade (Teen Titans) *2nd Boss: Seth (Street Fighter 4) *Final Boss: Gideon (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) Miscellaneous Secret Characters *Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) *Robin (Teen Titans) Characters That Did Not Make The Cut '''Note: 'So many characters were suggested but limited spots were given. Some'' of these characters are promised to be in the upcoming sequel. Duane Is Good Productions has yet to reveal which. ''' *Kenta Kobashi (A wrestler from Pro Wrestling NOAH) ''He was orginally going to be in the game, however the game producers ran out of space. '' *Toph (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Dudley (Street Fighter III series) *Remy (Street Fighter III series) *Suki (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Wolverine (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Cody (Final Fight) *Guy (Final Fight) *Two-Ton Harley (Supah Ninjas) *Jayden (Power Rangers Samurai) *Fei- Long (Super Street Fighter 2) *T-Hawk (Super Street Fighter 2) *El Tigre (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) *Cammy White (Super Street Fighter 2) *Sagat (Street Fighter) *Sean (Street Fighter III Series) *Morrigan (Darkstalkers Series) '' '' *Makato (Street Fighter III Series) *Chris Hero (Independent Pro Wrestler) *Ken (Street Fighter) *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants) Stages *Japan: Waterfall ''The players fight on a rickety bridge while a giant waterfall is in the background. *Ba Sing Se: Gates To The City ''Fighters are on the walkway on top of the city walls. There is a overlook of the city in the background. '' *Chicago: Elegant Party ''Players are in the a fancy ballroom on the top floor of a Sears Tower. Based on the party crash scene in the movie, "The Dark Knight". '' *California: Beach Summer Night ''Fighters are in a boardwalk amusement park at night. Based on a amusement park in Santa Monica, CA. '' *New York: City Limits ''An updated repilca of Joe's stage from Street Fighter 1. '' *Dark Earth: Secret Hideout ''Zim's laboratory from Invader Zim. '' *California: Hollywood Art School ''The hallway of the preforming art school in Victorious. '' *Thailand: Ancient Ruins ''Ancient ruins of Ayuthaiya. '' *China: Forbidden City ''Players fight outside of The Hall of Central Harmony. '' *Japan: Stormy Plains ''A trencherous, windy storm goes on in the background while the players fight in a abandon plains. '' *Ireland: Lanigan's Ball ''The players fight in the middle of a concert in a small bar in Northern Ireland. The band playing in the background is based off the Dropkick Murphy's. '' *Moscow: Winter Night ''Player are on the deck of Saint Basil's Cathedral on a cold winter night. '' *Rio De Janeiro: Street Carnival ''Players are on the sidewalk of a crowded lower class street, while a traditional south american parade is in the backgorund. '' Boss Stages *New York: Private Observation Deck ''Players are on the top floor of the Empire State Building, in the background is the New York City skyline at night. '' *Toronto: Chaos Theatre ''Players are in the main room of the fictional Chaos Theatre from "Scott Pilgrim vs. The World" . '' Music Used Main Themes/ Character Select Screen Themes *BxB Story by Dragon Gate *Disposable Teens by Marilyn Manson (Alternate Theme) Stage Themes *Air by Galya *Into The Earth Kingdom from the Avatar Soundtrack *You Blew My Mind from the Street Fighter III Soundtrack *Ken's Theme/Misery Business mashup by Youtube user Murphy341 (Misery Business by Paramore) *Flithy Humans! by Klungo *Make It Shine by Victoria Justice *Cody's Theme/ Xzibit mashup by Youtube user Murphy341 *M. Bison's Super Street Fighter 4 by Capcom *Rocky Road To Dublin by The Dropkick Murphys *Hands Of The Wicked by Goldy Locks *T- Hawk's Super Street Fighter 4 OST Theme *Scarf Dance from the Avatar Soundtrack *Akuma's Orchestral Theme from Super Street Fighter 4 by Capcom Boss Themes *Streets Of Rage Intro Music (cover) by Derkoi *Katayanagi Twins vs Sex Bob-OMB Bass Battle by Beck, Cornelius, and Nigel Godrich (Scott Pilgrim Soundtrack) Ending/Credit Themes *In The Meantime by Spacehog (Main Credit Theme) *Time Won't Let Me Go (Sun Version) by The Bravery (2nd Credit Theme) *Roll Away Your Stone by Mumford & Sons (3rd Credit Theme) Songs Used In Commercials For The Game *Change or Die by Papa Roach (Also used in the title screen) *To Hell and Back by BlessTheFall Category:Video Games Category:Nickelodeon vs Capcom Category:the big bang Category:Street Fighter Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Vs Capcom series Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Nickelodeon